epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Marilyn Monroe
Marilyn Monroe battled Cleopatra in Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe. She was played by Kimmy Gatewood. Information on the Rapper Norma Jeane Mortenson (June 1, 1926 – August 5, 1962), known by her stage name, Marilyn Monroe, was an American actress, model, and singer, who became a major sex symbol, starring in many commercially successful motion pictures in the 1950's and early 1960's. After spending much of her childhood in foster homes, Monroe began a career as a model, which led to a film contract in 1946 with Twentieth Century-Fox. Her early film appearances were minor, but her performances in The Asphalt Jungle and All About Eve (both 1950) drew attention. By 1952, she had her first leading role in Don't Bother to Knock and 1953 brought a lead in Niagara, a melodramatic film noir that dwelt on her seductiveness. Her "dumb blonde" persona was used to comic effect in subsequent films such as Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (1953), How to Marry a Millionaire (1953) and The Seven Year Itch (1955). Limited by typecasting, Monroe studied at the Actors Studio to broaden her range. Her dramatic performance in Bus Stop (1956) was hailed by critics and garnered a Golden Globe nomination. Her production company, Marilyn Monroe Productions, released The Prince and the Showgirl (1957), for which she received a BAFTA Award nomination and won a David di Donatello award. She received a Golden Globe Award for her performance in Some Like It Hot (1959). Monroe's last completed film was The Misfits (1961), co-starring Clark Gable with screenplay by her then-husband, Arthur Miller. ERBoH Bio Ooh! Actress, model, singer, international sex symbol. I'm a quadruple threat! Hehehe. And to think, I started out as an orphan named Norma Jeane Baker. I'm the original "blonde bombshell", and my hourglass figure graced the cover of the very first Playboy magazine! Men simply adored me. I married baseball player Joe DiMaggio and playwright Arthur Miller (he wrote the "Crucible", which you probably had to read in high school)! I was rumored to have affairs with Robert Kennedy AND President John F. Kennedy. Do you think I did? Watch me sing "Happy Birthday, Mister President" to JFK at Madison Square Garden and then tell me what you think. Stop it! You're making me blush! I had quite the acting career with movies like "Some Like it Hot" and "The Seven Year Itch" where I stood over a subway and let the air blow my skirt up. It was delicious! Despite my history of famous loves, I remained childless until my death in 1962. Although the official story is that I died of a barbiturates overdose, there are rumors that I was murdered... A lady never tells! Elton John wrote a nice song about me called "A Candle in the Wind" but then he reused it for other people like a dozen times. Thanks Elton! Lyrics Verse 1: Who's rap flow's the dopest? Marilyn Monroe's is. Overthrow Pharoahs who oppose me like Moses. You could never kick my ass, so kiss my clitoris. This ugly hag and KassemG got matching noses! Verse 2: I had some ugly boys, but you're forgetting the others. Marlon Brando and the Kennedys, while you fucked your own brothers! You think you're so chic up in your fancy palace? Getting Lo' on Marc Antony, tossing Caesar's salad. You wear too much eyeliner for anyone to adore you. You might as well be working the door at Sephora. I got an ass that won't quit! You had an asp and got bit, on the tit! Somebody wrap this bitch back up in a carpet! Verse 3: Translate this into hieroglyphs! Your sandy vagina has a Seven Year itch. My best friends are diamonds. You can't beat me! Quit tripping. Step off and walk your ass home like an Egyptian! Trivia *Marilyn Monroe is the first rapper to begin and end the rap, having more verses than her opponent. The only other rapper to do this was Gandhi. *She is the third female to rap, the first being Sarah Palin and Lady Gaga. *She is one of four rappers to have her second verse longer than her first, the other three being Babe Ruth, Chuck Norris, and William Shakespeare. *She is the third rapper to be in black and white, the first two being Adolf Hitler and Elvis Presley (for most of his battle), as well as being so far the only female rapper in black and white. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 20 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Kimmy Gatewood